


Oops

by yeasties



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeasties/pseuds/yeasties
Summary: You meet Jay at the bar you work and after desperately trying to avoid from there on you can’t ignore your growing likeness for him.
Relationships: Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Oops

You rinsed out the last glass of the batch and placed it on the drying rack on the side. Wiping the sweat from your forehead, you grabbed a dried rack of glasses onto the counter out the front. The process of placing the glasses into the assigned spots was one you had repeated many times, day in and day out, you shifted the crockery, pulled pints and mixed drink at the bar you worked on, toiling for the pay check at the end of the month. All silently and alone, you avoided people so that you could focus solely on making your way through college and making a life for your self, the bartending in shabby neighbourhood for daft drunkards was merely a step in the process, nothing too important.

After successfully locating the spots for each glass you wiped your hands on a rag and turned to serve the dwindling number of customers that leant on the bar counter in their drunken state of the late night. 

The hours were passing and you’re hands were wearing as you looked at the clock, egging the hands to move faster to strike the lucky number that freed you from a draining shift. You pushed your hand to move the cloth across the surfaces of the tables, willing your self to reach the end of the sequence and pass the time. 

The night was slowly dying and the customers were making the way out bit by bit. “They’ll be gone soon enough,” you reminded yourself. As the last figure passed through the door way, you nearly jumped over the counter rushing to close the shutters and lock the liquor away for the night, leaving everything neat for the owner to open up tomorrow. You finally clocked out, shoved your coat over your shoulders and made your way out the back door into the neighbouring alleyway. 

You could see the lingering customers outside the bars entrance up ahead as you stuck the key into the key hole. You were only walking up to the main street as the machine pounding erupted and pieces of brick wall blasted into the air, the shock causing you to drop to your feet and hide into your knees. 

You could see the running forms in the distance, warping around your head, the lights before your eyes blurring your view. You could feel your self slowly falling into the ground, your flesh grazing roughly against the gravel as it lost all buoyancy. 

The metal hammering came to a stop, the brick walls wavering in your sight. Your throat raw from the metallic smoke that grated against it, and eyes watering form the sting. 

There was something closing into you from the distance, you jerked away and slammed your hands onto the bar door, trying to escape the scene, even though fear had locked your knees to the ground. The figure was moving closer and you scrambled to the door racking on the door handle, begging that the shape would pass you by.

You could hear your own shrieks as a pair of hands landed on your shoulders, the weight forcing your body to crumble back into a ball again.

“Hey! Hey! I’m not going to hurt you! Are you okay?” they asked hurriedly. The panic had washed through your body making you a frantic mess and you skittishly backed away. You let a string of mumbles and groans as you tried to piece your mind back together.

“Hey, it’s okay, they’re gone now,” they said. You rolled your head and looked up, you recognised him as someone from the bar tonight. You could barely make out his features under the dimming light and the terrible pounding in your head.

“Get off of me!” you exclaimed. The last thing you needed was something laying their hands on you after the racket you had just been through, “I don’t need your help! Go away!”

You managed to stand up and release yourself from his grip. The air was whizzing through your chest and your mind was spinning but you still compelled yourself to drag your body against the wall until you made it to the main street. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only been a few weeks since the incident when you saw him again. This time it was actually inside the bar. 

“Hey, could I get two vodka cokes?” he asks while your eyes are still centred on the glasses underneath the counter. 

“Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec,” you say grabbing the glasses for the drinks, still not knowing who ordered it. You assembled the drink in a timely manner and finally placed them on top of the counter, calling for the customer that ordered it. You couldn’t contain the bewilderment that washed over your face when you made out the same person from that night in the alleyway. 

“Oh, hey. It’s you again. You okay from that night?” he asks once he realises it’s you. You feel a tiny bit guilty from the way you treated him that night due to his seeming constant compassionate nature

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry for being so hostile that night, I was really scared,” you apologised, slightly lowering your head as you spoke to him to show your modest embarrassment from your bitterness. 

“Oh, it’s okay. I would have been the same,” he states, showing his forgiveness, “I’m Jay, and you?” he asks.

“Y/n, but I’m not interested in anything right now so don’t try,” you tell him firmly while you start drying washed glasses. 

“I’m sure I can change that,” he says confidently to you giving you his bright smile. 

“No, you can’t,” you shut him down, not being budged by his charm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Against your own will, you could not stop replaying the few seconds you had spent talking to him in your head the days after. When you were at the bar, you struggled to supress the hope that he might walk in. While you where in lectures you wondered what he was doing and then mentally chastised yourself for such foolish thinking. You mind began to wander to him, his face, his smile, his voice. 

It only got worse when he entered the bar gain a month later. You were, just like many nights, going through the process of making drinks, cleaning glasses, arranging cabinets and settling bills, when he walked in, his jacket flapping around him and his dorky smile plastered on his face.

He walked right up to the counter and said, “hey, you’re here again.”

“Yeah,” you said, “I’m pretty much here every night.”

“So, what about the nights you aren’t here?” he asked mischievously, you could tell that he had already been drinking tonight and that he had purposefully made his way here. Could it be to see you?

“Not much really, just college student stuff,” you answered, not trying to give away much. “What about you?” you asked.

“Not much really, just...” he faltered, failing in mocking you as his mind went blank from the alcohol. You chuckled at his mishap, but that only seemed to further comedically enrage him. “Hey, what are you laughing at,” he whined, replacing his grand smile with a childish pout. As much as you didn’t want to give in to his charms, you couldn’t help but let your heart beam at his childish antics as they filled you with a warm glow under the low lights of the room.

“You,” you answered, unknowingly smiling at him while he started back up at you from the stool he sat on.

You managed to drag a mellow conversation from him, just talking about the menial and small things in life while you learnt more about him. Once he had finished his drinks and was out rightly tipsy he boldly asked, “ so what do you think of our first dates?”

It took you by surprise. Date? Did he consider this a date? Had you unknowingly participated in a date with him? Was this part of his scheme to win you over? 

“Yeah, I know, not a great first date, but I could take you on a hundred amazing other ones.” he states, looking at your eyes as if to ask for permission to do so. It almost seems as if the alcohol has slightly worn off and he’s becoming serious or the alcohol is making him loose all sense. You bit the inside of your lip, silently deliberating the choice in your mind. 

Your breaths were coming our harder and your hands felt heavier and hotter. “Why not,” you tell him. It was here you finally let yourself go, freed yourself from your expectations and rules for yourself. You judged that there couldn’t be too much harm in letting yourself feel happy with him. After all, it was why you made those rules and limits for yourself, to protect yourself.

He smiles at you once again, his eyes lighting up and he takes your hands in his, “you won’t regret it.”


End file.
